Sueño
by Sirio Solitude
Summary: ¿Que es sino esa angustia de tenerla cerca y a la vez tan lejos? ¿Por que Konan es tan importante en su vida? Pero al punto de  meterse en su cama, sucumbiendo por su amor, ¿Era acaso Nagato...?


Sueños

¿Y desde cuando la veía así? El chico de cabellos carmín se lo preguntaba cada vez que su corazón latía fuertemente cuando la veía. Definitivamente la quería, pero no como quería a Yahiko. ¿Acaso es que ya era un adulto? Se confundió, pensaba que los adultos eran aquellos que sobrepasaban los 18, él aún era un muchacho.

Konan se encontraba haciendo origamis y decorando esa choza abandonada, miraba la incesante lluvia por la ventana mientras que Yahiko de vez en cuando se le arrimaba, Nagato sabía que esos dos se gustaban y eso le dolía, siempre mostraba una sonrisa cuando ellos de vez en cuando se demostraban sus sentimientos, pero esa era una falsa sonrisa, porque por dentro estaba triste, ese día no pudo sonreír.

Salió de la habitación, sabía que deseaban quedarse solos, lo percivía por sus miradas de deseo, llenas de algo que él no sentía.

Se sentó en el portal y contempló la lluvia caer, de hecho se mojó con ella, para que sus lágrimas no se notaran, la quería demasiado, pero era incapaz de odiar a su mejor amigo por algo que él no era culpable, Konan estaba enamorada de Yahiko, se le notaba en los ojos. Cada pensamiento era un puñal en su corazón, no podía más, cada vez el llanto era más fuerte, no hacía ruidos pero creía que desmayaría de tanto llorar, él siempre había sido el chico del rinnengan, el que ella recogió casi muerto de hambre y fue salvado, el chico del perrito, simplemente eso, el mejor amigo de ambos.

En medio de su agonía escuchó unos sonidos provenientes de la habitación, eran como unos gritos ahogados, ¿que estaba pasando?, salió disparado pero justo cuando fue a abrir la puerta lo escuchó, ese sonido que venía de adentro de la habitación, fue lo que hizo que su corazón se congelara

-...ahhh, Yahiko, ahhh- escuchó que esa era Konan, gemía

-Konan...Konan...- ahora yahiko

No podía más, dió media vuelta y salió corriendo, él allí sobraba, y temía usar inconsciente su rinnengan, ya que aunque lo lograba controlar mediamente tal vez en su grado de dolor y furia cabía la posibilidad de que este saliera a la luz y acabara con la vida de Yahiko, y tal vez de Konan, aún así no los odiaba, se odiaba a él mismo por ser tan cobarde, por admirarla en silencio, por siempre aspirar su aroma y no decir lo mucho que l egustaba por miedo...por miedo al rechazo, por pena porque ella ya amaba a Yahiko, por no perder su amistad, eran demasiadas cosas.

Llegó a unos 30 metros de separación entre él y la cabaña, empapado en agua, las piernas le flaquearon y cayó al piso, temblando de frío y de dolor, de impotencia...  
>Estaba demasiado cansado, el dolor de su pecho y el dolor de su cuerpo debido a la gran resistencia que tuvo que hacer para controlar su rinnengan, se rindió, lanzó un grito de dolor, y lloró amargamente, entonces<p>

-Nagato...-

-¡Nagato!-

Una voz femenina lo despertó, abrió los ojos empapados en lágrimas, despertó asustado ¿acaso no es encontraba en medio del campo llorando?

-EH?- buscó la voz, alguien sostenía su mano y palpaba su frente, logró ver el rostro de Konan

-Es media noche, parecías tener una pesadilla, porque estabas llorando demasiado y te revolvías en la cama, que suerte de que no despertaste a Yahiko, escuché tus sollozos desde mi cuarto, vamos que si Yahiko no llega a dormir con la puerta cerrada el escándalo no te lo quita ni Kami.

-Konan...- dijo él con los ojos aguados

-¿Nani?- dijo ella al ver que Nagato se rompía a llorar y le saltaba encima.

Se aferró a su cintura como si la vida le fuera en ello

-Pro-méteme-que... nunca-me ...aban-donarás, -Konan-, ..prométemelo...- decía intentando frenar las lágrimas

Konan lo miró sorprendida, Nagato lloraba por ella, ¿Que habría soñado?

-Te lo prometo Nagato, te lo prometo, es una promesa- dijo ella mientras acaraciaba dulcemente los rojizos cabellos de su amigo

Nagato se incorporó lentamente quedando sentado en la cama y ella frente a él también sentada. Nagato la miró rogante, realmente se lo había prometido, pero realmente lo que quería es que se olvidara de Yahiko, y no le importaba si no se enamoraba de él, no quería que se enamorara de nadie, era demasiado doloroso, pero demasiado egoísta tambien

Konan lo miró expectante, esperando que dijese algo, las lágrimas de Nagato se estaban calmando.

-Konan, yo soy capaz de morir y de matar por tí- dijo él mientras la miraba seriamente, se notaba que no jugaba, esa frase tomó por sorpresa a la chica

-Eh, ¿a que viene esto Nagato?, no digas tonter...- no pudo terminar

-¡No son tonterías! Konan, yo he soñado demasiado y es frustrante, siempre me sucede lo mismo, en mis pesadillas tú mueres y yo me suicido, en mis pesadillas, tú saltas y yo salto, pero es que no es solo en mis pesadillas, es también en la vida real, por eso te pido que no te vayas de mi lado- sonó realmente serio´

-Nagato...- ella no sabía que decir ni como tomarse esas palabras´

Nagato estaba desesperado, no podía seguir soñando esas cosas, cada vez que las soñaba sentía que Konan se alejaba, que él la estaba perdiendo cada vez más y eso le aterraba, esa noche y ese sueño le había puesto la tapa al pomo, él ya no aguantaba más.

-Konan..yo..yo...yo..te...a...yo..lo siento- dijo él mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza

Konan estaba sonrojada, muy sonrojada, nunca le había pasado nada parecido, Nagato mostraba un rubor en las mejillas que sobresalía en su piel de porcelana

Él comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia el de ella, mirándola todo el tiempo, tragando saliva todo el tiempo, nervioso con un nudo en la garganta, Konan por su parte ni se movía, estaba en shock, como una piedra, casi decía una locura.

-Nag...- no terminó porque el chico depositó un suave y jugoso beso en sus labios, labió los labios, rozó sus lenguas, chupó y mordió sus labios inferiores.

Konan le correspondió al delicioso beso, los besos de Nagato incluso eran extraños, tenían algo así como su firma, se distinguían por su estilo lento y pasional, por ese estilo dulce, cariñoso y hambriento.

Nagato entonces lamió la comisura de los labios de ella y empezó a bajar hacia la derecha, lamiendo su mandíbula, luego su lóbulo y susurrando en éste, haciendo que Konan soltara gemidos, y luego terminar bajando hasta su cuello, y entonces besarlo, lamerlo, chuparlo y morderlo suavemente

-Ahhh- gimió Konan mientras que Nagato se esforzaba más en su tarea

La chica no se quedó atrás, entonces comenzó a zafar el nudo de la cintura del chico, dejándo al descubierto su blanco abdomen, era delgado pero tenía el abdomen ligeramente marcado, tenía la piel endemoniadamente suave y rica al tacto, se deleito rozándolo con las yemas de los dedos, entonces decidió tocar más, pasó sus manos recorriendo aquel hermoso cuerpo

-...Konan...- susurró en un gemido Nagato -ahhhh, kimochi...-

-Nagato...te amo...-

Fin

Dont make me feel angry and sent me reviews


End file.
